Acoustic detectors are used in a variety of environments. One particular approach is to use an omnidirectional detector, mounted on a pole, which can then be itself attached either to a vehicle or set in the ground, for stability. However, the form factor of most such designs is badly suited to environments where rugged use may be required. Existing technologies have resulted in large and fragile solutions that do not combine sufficient sensitivity and reliability with an acceptable shape.